New Beginnings
by skatingbookworm
Summary: Story begins with Harry defeating Voldemort. But in line with this, his uncle, grieving the death of the rest of his family, would cause him much to struggle with as he paralyzes Harry. Together with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, they return to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my First ever attempt with fanfiction, so please don't butcher me. haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, as much as I hoped that I did. haha.

There was no turning back now.

He stood in the middle of a crossfire. Curse by curse, a man would lay either writhing or dead on that winters evening The snow that originally lay upon the grounds they stood on now was no longer pure satin white, rather, stained with crimson blood.

It was time. He was to face him now, and no other time else. It was time to end this battle that he accidentally waged by surviving Voldemort's attack on him even before he knew who the hell the man was.

He seemed almost invincible. Amidst all curses and hexes firing back and forth, ever single one seemed to miss him ever so slightly, as he moved placidly around Godric's Hollow.

_Where the hell is he?_ He grimaced as his own head came up with an answer. _Coward.__Won't even fight a battle._

Where was the connection when he needed it? Now that he needed to get into his head, he seemed not to be around at all.

But something told him he was here. The very place where it all began. He cast a shield unconsciously around his body, not even bothering to check how strong it would be. He closed his eyes and focused. He remembered how Snape told him that Voldemort was only a good Legilimens, and barely an Oclumens. If he tried hard enough, he may just be able to get past that blockage.

Lupin fought a masked death eater beside Harry. Dodging and aiming at the same time, the death eater missed Lupin with a Cruciatus curse.

"You ready to do this, Harry?"

There was no response. Harry seemed to back himself from everyone else. He needed to know where Voldemort was.

An image, and his eyes jerked open. He was almost sure he knew where this place was, and there was only one way to get there.

A gentle hand touched Harry's thigh, and surprisingly, he did not react violently.

"You know there's no one else more fit to do this but you?" Red- head Ginny said. Harry didn't know how, but he was able to sneak a smile.

"You say that because I'm the only one who can'

"Apparently, Professor Snape was right about you having that super hero complex" Ginny smiled. "We're always here to help"

"Except that everyone else who's tried to do just that has died in the process." Harry said. "I survived him before, and Merlin knows if I will again. But I'd take the shot rather than more people dying."

"Good Luck"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It all seemed to be too simple to be true, but he couldn't be mistaken. For eleven years, he was stuck where Tom Riddle stood now. How could he not recognize?

Apparating by the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive, Harry was shocked at how horrendous the Dursley's flat looked. Rampaged, Ruined… like a tornado had blown out all the order Aunt Petunia was so keen about. With much pain, he saw the dead bodies of his Aunt and his Cousin strewn on the garden. But where was his uncle?

Gathering all the courage he could muster, Harry entered the house. Mindlessly, he took steps to what used to be Dudley's room…. What used to be his own room. A strong sense of dejavu hit Harry, reminding him of that day when he went storming out of the house on the day of his 17th birthday. He swore he'd never go back to that bloody home. But now he had no choice. It was time to end it all. Whichever of them would die was no concern to him, as long as many others survived. Harry thought about that little 'hero complex' he has been diagnosed with, and thought it just might be true.

Padlock after Padlock after padlock, the door opened, and the room seemed to be darker than it was. Wider and bigger even. But that wasn't his concern right now. His concern, was the only man who stood in the middle of the room: calm and collected, yet vile and cruel. Harry couldn't stand him. Voldemort.

His wand within the grip of his jacket pocket, Harry strode calmly towards the cloaked figure.

"Hello Tom,"

"You'd do well not to address me with that name, Potter"

"I shall call you whatever I want, Tom. Unlike many other men who fear to speak your name, I've found out that you're as human as possible," Harry smirked. "You're simply an overrated wizard,"

"Over-rated? Ah, I believe that you're the one who actually is overrated." The figure of one who was clothed in brown heavy moved around Harry in circles.

cloth

"Overrated may be. Yet unfeared. Fear only makes you weaker than you already are," Harry replied. His knuckles had turn white from the pressure he exerted upon his wand.

"Don't you dare lecture me about fear! Fear is not my vocabulary," His anger seemed to be showing more, and Harry was sure, this would be over sooner than he expected it to be.

"Really? Why come after me? Seventeen year old me? There must be bigger threats out there, don't you think?" Harry said sarcastically. This seemed to have irked Voldemort. He brandished his wand, sending an old cruciatus curse upon Harry. Harry spun and dodged the first, but was hit by the second, sending him to the cold wooden floor, writhing in pain. He fought valiantly to counter the effect of the unforgivable, and with much much effort, he did so.

"You… You killed Aunt Petunia" he whispered as he grabbed hold of his wand again. He barely even knew what he was saying.

Tom simply wouldn't respond. He stood there, watching his archenemy writhe in agony. It pleased him so much, he grinned sardonically.

"And Dudley…"

"Don't even pretend like you care," a laugh seemed to escape his lips.

"I do! Avada-"

With a wand pointed straight at his opponents chest, Bald and white Voldemort chuckled menacingly. "You'll never do it. You wouldn't allow yourself to… and your parents would be disappointed"

Harry effortlessly deflected with a shield charm hexes that had been thrown his way.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS IN FRONT OF ME!" Harry was ready to maul the creature to death with his bare hands. But it wasn't how it would be. He pointed his wand at the elder wizard, throwing the most vile of all curses he knew. The man was too agile for him.

"Hit a sore spot I see, Potter. Yes, I did kill your parents, yet you'd be nothing to this world if I hadn't"

"And you seriously believe I care?"

Each man circled the other. Harry smiled. He had to instigate, and he knew just where to start. "You're a coward, Tom. You came after a prophesized boy, young and unknowing. It could have been prevented if you hadn't believed I could overpower a man like you"

The words seemed to burn the chest of the elder of the wizards, but no, it wasn't time yet. He kept it bottled up inside.

"You came after me because I threatened you even before I was capable of knowing who the hell you were. You came after me, and I defeated you without even knowing. You're scared to know there is such a creature able to overpower the Dark Lord,"

Harry spun as a volley of unknown spells hurtled towards him. He thanked Quidditch for the agility he had.

"But there's one thing you never thought of," Harry continued as if nothing had happened. "Because of all you did, you made me your worst enemy,"

Seething and uncontrollable, Tom screamed, sending a curse straight to Harry. He dodged again. This was becoming to be way too easy than he thought. Yet his heart rampaged, beating like mad. He didn't care how, he just knew he had to end it.

He should have seen it coming. A bond he was only so familiar with formed again, one he saw during his fourth year. It reminded him of moments he had worked so hard to forget. Cedric… his mom… and his dad. All came out again, plus a few other people Voldemort had killed. What surprised him was how these seemingly weak souls stood in front of him, barricading his now weakening self. He was wrong to underestimate this. Yet he was getting there. Soon, he had a feeling, it would be over. It would be over for everybody.

* * *

It ended much to quickly. Harry had been shocked at the peace Harry found once he had, once again, eliminated the wizard so feared by the world of magic that he belonged to.

He returned to the lawns of the house where he was brought up. Aunt Petunia and Dudley's bodies lay there, and he thought, despite how they had treated him, It would do him good to see them once more. Hard as it was to admit, it was for the war's purposes that they had left.

He kneeled beside the two corpses. For sixteen years, they had provided him shelter, yet nothing more. But he felt demise for having caused them their lives. He stared at their lifeless bodies. Aunt Petunia seemed peaceful, and seemed simply to be in a deep sleep. Dudley though, his eyes were open. He could read the shock and fear. And for a reason, Harry seemed unable to control his emotions. A tear trickled down his pale face. He placed his pointer and middle finger upon the eyelids of his plump cousin and shut they eyes. He never thought it would end like this.

And then he heard the rampage of a car towards the house. Giving a sigh, Harry remained as he was positioned. He knew too well the sound of that car… and with the speed, simply meant Vernon Dursley was drunk.

Groggy and wheezy, A man emerged from the car. Harry didn't need to look to know who it was.

"What the bloody hell happened here? A trashed home?" Vernon seemed to look around, unfocused. And then he saw two bodies sprawled on his garden lawn. And they looked almost too familiar. And curled up in a kneeling position was another he did not wish to see again. Running as fast as his short stubby legs could carry him, Vernon screamed his wife and son's name in horror, and there was no answer. Only the boy who kneeled seemed to figure there was someone else there. He said nothing.

He stared at the lifeless corpses and then shifted his view to the jet black haired boy… no, he seemed to be more of a man now. But then to him, still a boy. They were gone. He was left alone, and it was all the fault of the skinny boy who kneeled and wept. And without mercy, he beat the boy up.

A sharp pain down his back. That was Harry's last recollection of consciousness during that evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, Like all Fanfic makers here, i don't own Harry Potter.

A/N:I'm sorry it took a long time to update. I have been REALLY busy lately. Just graduated from high school and all that jazz.

This is somewhat a short chapter, but I promise, I'll update soon.

* * *

Chapter 3

It was past two in the morning. After loads of pacing, Ginny Weasely had decided to simply take a seat, and give it a rest. A month had passed since Harry was admitted here in St. Mungo's. The healers had done all possible, yet he still had not woken up. Ginny spent most of her time, silent, waiting for Harry to wake. Amongst all people who had fought the battle, she was the least injured… yet the most affected.

Whenever people arrived to visit Harry, Ginny had been silent and reserved. She only talked when asked questions and nothing more.

She stood so suddenly when the door opened, letting in one of Harry's many healers.

"No need to stand, dear" she said as she checked on Harry. Ginny sat back down. The healer, before leaving, stroked Ginny's hair.

"You need rest, darling. He's going to be fine"

Ginny didn't respond. She simply stared at Harry's seemingly lifeless face. Pale and colorless, she wished so desperately that he would awaken soon.

"Take a warm glass of milk," the healer said, handing one to the wasted young girl. "It may help you get the relaxation you need."

Truth was, she had just spiked it with some sleeping potion.

A moan. His body felt like stone. He simply couldn't find the energy to move. A curtain of silk hair was sprawled on his bedside and he could feel it. He flicked his eyelids open, and the light seemed to blind him. Everything was a blur. His glasses weren't on him, but he simply did not have the energy to exert to look for them.

That red curtain of hair was more than just familiar to Harry. He smiled and lifted his right hand, stroking the head of Ginny so gently as not to wake her up. He failed at that though, she woke up the moment his hand touched her skin.

"G'morning," Harry grumbled. Ginny, for the first time since last month, smiled and took Harry's right hand.

"You're awake," she said. "Finally,"

Harry had missed that voice. For many months, he had searched for the horocruxes, and seen her only on the day when he returned to face Voldemort.

"How long…" Harry asked breathlessly. Ginny held his chest, and it seemed to soothe and relax him.

"A month," Ginny replied.

"How's everyone else?" he asked, starting to sound a little better.

Ginny smiled. "Everyone's fine"

But Harry could see through that gaze. She looked much older than she truly was. Tired and drained.

"And you?"

"Tired," she replied as she sat on the hospital bed and leaned on Harry. It pained Harry a bit, but he didn't dare complain. He ran his fingers through her hair as she closed her eyes.

"You should go home and rest," Harry said. "Everyone's undergoing enough stress as it is. Besides, I want my young, lovely lady back"

With a smile, Ginny lay a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"I'll be back as soon as I possibly can,"

Harry closed his eyes once more. It had been such a short time he was awake, yet he felt so tired. And once more, he fell into a deep slumber that his body welcomed.


End file.
